


shows of vulnerability

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beginnings, Exhaustion, First Night, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: The night after her rescue, the Dolorosa investigates her new options.(loosely connected toputting pain in a stranger)
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Kanaya Maryam, The Dolorosa & Rose Lalonde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: EldritchfuckRoseworld





	shows of vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheliak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheliak/gifts).



> This one's not quite hurt/comfort, so I decided against putting it under hcexchange. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

The tentacles had no use for displays of respect or gratitude, but Dolorosa sees no reason to let good skills go to waste. She makes sure that her son’s wounds are taken care of and that the Psiioniic is in a quiet place. She accepts water and a sandwich from the little cerulean. Then, she finds her new owner, the quieter one with the sideways smile.

She thinks,  _ maybe I should have taken my ablutions first, _ as the cerulean offered. But then,  _ this might be easier while I’m filthy. _

The alien smiles up at her again, but that fades when the Dolorosa bows a midblood’s bow. It is unclear whether the alien is of a royal caste within her own society. It is very clear that she hasn’t slept in a while.

“Is there anything I can do to serve you tonight?” Dolorosa asks, her voice pitched low and placating. “While my companions are on the mend, I will be happy to take over their duties, if you allow it.”

Betray a weakness, but make sure it’s one the master’s already figured out. Set a time limit to your offer of absolute cooperation. Keep it vague. Smile, tuck your hair behind your ear, give them a way to pretend this is a civil thing, a sweet thing.

She could thank Mindfang for the lessons, but the truth is that she learned this game back in the caverns, a long time before she became a mother.

“There are no duties.” Dolorosa’s new master sounds blank. “Just none. I can’t - John and I will make the speeches tomorrow. Try to explain why, and how, and set the rules and everything. But there’s just literally nothing - I can’t do this all over again. I mean, thank you, no, that will be all.”

Dolorosa’s left eyebrow rides up without her permission.

“It’s been a long day,” says the alien.

The right eyebrow follows.

“I realize yours has been longer,” continues the alien. “Sorry.” Her head is hidden behind both hands now. That odd hair is falling across her fingers. Dolorosa has seen her pierce a tentacle through from a five-pace distance, but now the girl’s hands are shaking a little.

“Why don’t I bring you the young Serket,” Dolorosa finds herself saying. “She seems to be the one with the food.” What kind of power do these aliens hold, to have trained a cerulean into a polite butler?

“I think Vriska’s sandwiches are for you alone,” says the girl, disturbingly. “I’ll get out of your hair, I just need a moment to relocate my composure.”

“I was told that this is your respite block,” Dolorosa offers. There is a desk and a chair and an ailing platform, but she sees no recuperacoon. No bulgewarmer either.

“And yet, my composure isn't here. But I’ll get out of your hair, which currently happens to be in my respite block as well.” The fact that this one’s cute isn’t important. Some of them were cute, back in the brooding caverns. Mindfang - ah, well. 

But the girl limps past Dolorosa with no lingering glances or touches or insinuations. For the night, Dolorosa has nothing to do, or at least nothing requiring her apparent assent.

“I apologize if I have oversteppped just now,” she says, careful and deliberate, when her master reaches the door. One more show of vulnerability, just like the blood and slime caked along the hem of her robe - one more attempt to spark pity, lust, or disgust.

“I promise you can’t overstep with words at all,” is all that the new master says. 

“Thank you.”

“I don’t think you could cross lines with anything you choose to do, if you are anything like your Descendant.”

Dolorosa inclines her head. The young jade fled from her earlier today, which didn’t worry her until now. “I understand. I will do my best to learn from, ah -”

“From Kanaya.” Her master’s voice shakes. “Her name is Kanaya. I’m sure she’ll want to talk to you, she just - she needs time.”

Now there is pity in that alien face, and something like hate, but colder and more exhausted. Dolorosa steps towards her, drawn in by the wretchedness. But the girl turns around, wipes her eyes briskly, and leaves without another word. Dolorosa’s courage is a sturdy thing, reliable through every new tribulation, but it isn’t enough now to get her to follow.


End file.
